Little Moments of Team Voltron
by Kaylessa
Summary: A collection of short drabbles that take a look at the in-between moments, fun and serious, exploring possibilities, headcanons, and character thoughts. Updates will come with new ideas, so no schedule and no guarantees. Rating may or may not change, but it won't go any higher than T, I can promise you that.
1. Contact

**Contact**

* * *

 **I was talking to Princess Kitty1 on Tumblr about that Shiro and Matt picture that got released recently and she told me to just IMAGINE what it might be like if Shiro were able to contact the castle though his helmet and let Matt talk to his sister. This was my response. :D Just a fun, short exercise! Totally unconnected to What Are the Odds?, just way separate thoughts on how finding Matt might go down.  
**

* * *

There was as sudden crackling noise by Shiro's head, causing him to flinch involuntarily before he realized it came from the speakers inside his helmet. His breath caught in his throat as an impossible hope swelled up and grabbed his lungs.

"Shiro?" Matt was looking at him, concerned. "What is it?" But all the Paladin could do is raise his hand for him to wait.

"Hello?" he asked, a touch louder than he normally might. "Is anyone there? Team Voltron, can you hear me? Do you copy?"

 _"...-ro? …ou th..."_

A snatch, oh God, a tantalizing snatch of a familiar voice.

"Hello? Yes, I'm here! Guys? Can you hear me?"

 _"...hear...Yes! There we go! Shiro?! Do you copy?"_ Coran!

He gasped in relief, his exhale almost sounding like a sob. "Yes, I copy! I hear you loud and, well, mostly clear!" His grin was so wide and honestly happy that Matt couldn't help but smile, too, watching him. He could hear little snatches of the voice on the other end of the communication, like listening to someone else's phone conversation. Suddenly, though, Shiro grabbed him by the arm and brought him closer, so they were facing each other. "Is everyone alright? Is everyone there?"

 _"We're alright,"_ Allura's voice came through only about half staticky. _"We're all here and have been turning the universe upside down trying to find you."_

Shiro laughed. "Well, you found me. And not just that. Pidge? You listening?"

 _"Yeah, I'm here,"_ she sounded happy, if maybe a little confused. Why was Shiro singling her out? She probably would have paid money to see Matt's expression at the exact moment he heard his sister's voice.

"There's someone here who wants to talk to you."

The two former prisoners shared a significant look, laden on a breathless moment in the heartbeat before Matt unstuck his voice and said, "Katie...?"

There was some kind of choked noise that got mostly lost in static, then a sudden confusion of voices clambering on top of each other.

 _"Is that who I think it is?!" "You broke her!" "She can cry? I didn't know she could cry!" "Your name is KATIE?"  
_


	2. I Scream, You Scream

**I Scream, You Scream**

* * *

 **Because I can't ignore the temptation of Paladin shenanigans. :D I mean, Kaltenecker is a source of Earth food! Surely if anyone would capitalize on that, it would be Hunk!**

* * *

After a (relatively) successful venture to the space mall, Coran was all set to fix the teladav with new lenses, Shiro was all set to make contact with their could-possibly-be-questionable-allies, and Pidge was mourning the incompatibilities of super-advanced Altean technology with a retro Earth gaming console.

But Hunk wasn't paying attention to their gaming woes. Video games were cool and all, but this, this was way more important. He was checking over Kaltenecker, confirming that yes, she was a cow and not, like, a steer or something. She seemed healthy enough, but he didn't really have enough experience to know.

"Hey Lance!" he called. His friend looked up from where he was comforting a weeping Pidge. "Is this a dairy cow? Does she give milk?"

"Well how would I know?"

"You said she was free with purchase, did the salesperson say anything?"

Lance had stood up and wandered over to Hunk and his prize. "Nope. Just 'free' and 'Kaltenecker.' What's the big deal, anyway?"

"Lance," Hunk pleaded, "don't you understand what this means?"

At the blank look he was getting, not just from Lance but Keith and Shiro as well, who were standing nearby and casually observing the interaction (Pidge was still grieving over her new console), Hunk had to lay his hands on Lance's shoulders and shake him a little. "Just think! Milk, Lance! Fresh milk! Whole milk with heavy cream and _don't you realize what this means?"_

Finally the light went on for the Blue Paladin and his eyes widened, mouth splitting into a huge grin. "Dairy foods! Holy quiznack, we can have DAIRY FOODS!"

The other humans were reacting with excitement, too, drawing Pidge into the conversation. "Cheese!" Keith suggested excitedly. But then Hunk's expression dropped.

"Sorry, but I don't think we have the bacteria cultures up here for things like cheeses and yogurt, but still! Imagine the possibilities!"

Shiro was still standing where he was, but his gaze had gone distant, a dreamy glaze over his eyes as he murmured, almost reverently, "Ice cream..."

Keith, Pidge, and Lance all exchanged thrilled expressions, repeating at the same time, "Ice cream!" And when they all looked at Hunk, he nodded solemnly, though his lower lip was trembling and there were tears in his eyes.

"Ice cream," he confirmed with a little quaver in his voice.

"Does anybody know how to milk a cow?" Shiro demanded, and it sounded startlingly like his "we're on an important mission" voice. Good grief, the guy was really serious about his ice cream.

But unfortunately there was silence from the four younger Paladins, everyone looking at each other sheepishly until Lance lifted one hand to rock it back and forth in a so-so gesture. "Maybe? When I was a kid one of my neighbors had goats. I used to visit and watch..."

"Alright Lance, see if you can't figure out how to milk a cow," Shiro ordered. Lance executed a snappy salute, the turned to lead Kaltenecker off the bridge while everyone else watched with the stars of newfound love and appreciation in their eyes. Then there was a loud mooing and Lance made a startled noise of pain. "Uh...Keith? Why don't you go help him?" The addressed paladin nodded and trotted out the doors to keep Lance from being mauled by a space-abducted bovine. Their inevitable bickering faded down the hall. "Pidge," Shiro addressed the Green Paladin next. "See what you can find out about pasteurization or whatever. Just so we know it's safe." She scuttled off to her station with an "Aye aye!" and Shiro turned to Hunk next. "Think you can whip up an ice cream churn with what we've got in the castle?"

Hunk gleefully cracked his knuckles, grinning, "Not a problem!" Then he left the bridge as well.

Allura couldn't help but stand there and stare at this surprising interaction. She had put in the coordinates for their destination and was in the process of gently undoing the work the mice had done playing with her hair, but...

"What is 'I scream'?" she couldn't stop herself from asking.

"The best comfort food _ever!_ " Pidge exclaimed from her station without taking her eyes off of her research.

"It's just a sweet treat," Shiro explained with a smile. "Something none of us have had in a while. You'll definitely have to try some when it's ready!"

"I suppose so..." she conceded, intrigued, but also a little relieved to see the suddenly lightened mood of her Paladins, despite their upcoming mission. "I scream..." she murmured again.

Confusingly, Shiro chuckled and said, "You scream."

The Pidge gleefully piped up again, cheering, "We all scream for _ice cream!"_


End file.
